Agricultural utility machines are used, among other things, for processing crop. EP 1 825 740 A1 discloses that the compaction properties of crop are of great importance for optimizing crop packing operations in the storage of crop in silos.
There are issues in conventional agricultural utility vehicles with spreading, or packing, crop uniformly in an efficient way. In the present disclosures, embodiments are described for overcoming the issues in the art.